The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus maackii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefspur’. ‘Jefspur’ a new cultivar of amur cherry tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of amur cherry, ‘Jefspur’, was discovered by the inventor in June of 1998 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. ‘Jefspur’ was selected as a single unique plant grown among a group of seedlings planted in an urban landscape that were derived from unnamed plants of Prunus maackii. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the inventor in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada in March 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.